Many patients with chronic respiratory failure require indefinite mechanical ventilatory assistance to sustain life. Patients treated at home, as well as hospitalized patients, are restricted to a bed-to-chair existence because of the size of existing mechanical ventilatory equipment. The availability of a small Wearable Respirator would free such patients for periods of time from attachment to the bulky equipment, and also increase the number of respirator-bound patients who can be discharged from the acute hospital setting to a home care situation. The objective of the proposed program is the development of a practical Wearable Respirator that is very small and light and that can be continuously and comfortably worn on a belt or similar support. A preliminary analysis and a preliminary layout of a Wearable Respirator have been made. Air is supplied by a motor-driven centrifugal blower. The air flow is controlled and directed by an electrically piloted pneumatic valve, powered by the blower output pressure. Based on use of readily available commercial components, the package has a volume of 40 cu.in. and a weight of 2 lbs. The duration of continuous operation is 1 to 4 hours or longer, depending on the demand and the type of battery used. Such a minature respirator could also be used in an ambulance to provide temporary respiratory support for patients with immediate or developing respiratory failure. The device would also be useful for inter or intra-hospital transport of patients who require chronic mechanical ventilatory support. Another application would be to provide ventilatory support to potential organ donors who have suffered irreversible brain death during transportation to regional organ transplant centers. The Phase I Proposal is for a feasibility study for an optimal design of a Wearable Respirator. The study will identify state-of-the-art and developmental air pump designs, motors, bearings, batteries and controls. A design configuration will be recommended for development.